The Date
by elainefr
Summary: Trent helps Daria get ready for a date with Tom...I really don't know why I keep doing this, but review. It's just nonsense and fluff. I don't own or make money off of any of this and thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

"What makes you think that I'm so trustworthy? I mean for all you know I could be some kind of pervert that only wants to take advantage of you."

She looked at him with more than a little annoyance.

"I feel that I know you well enough to trust you." She finally stated.

He stopped himself from smiling.

"…anyway," she continued still only slightly miffed that with his ridiculous assessment of himself, "I just wanted your opinion, because one not only might it be awkward for Jane, but she isn't here and two, I know that you would be objective."

"Okay," he relented slightly. "Show me what you got."

She stepped into his room and watched closely for his reaction. In the moment that she appeared, Trent was grateful for his ability to mask his feelings by appearing near sleeps door. She had on jeans, but they were fitted and the shirt was a tee, but it clung to her bosom and was veed to enhance the cleavage that she kept so very well hidden. Her feet were bare and he looked at her questiongly.

"I was going to wear these," she held up the strappy sandals that Quinn had passed off to her when she couldn't return them to Casman's for being too small, but I think I'll stick with my boots. Don't want him to think he's dating Quinn." She joked nervously. "So how ridiculous is this?" She gestured to herself.

He had sat up straighter and gestured for her to come to him. She moved so that she was standing just in front of him.

"Is this something that you want to do or is it for Tom?" Trent wanted to know as much as she needed to know for herself.

Part of her wanted to look away, but heck, she'd come this far. He covered her hands that she'd begun to nervously ring, with his and waited for her answer.

"I want to look- nice for the date, but I also want to be me. He's probably used to girls that get," she made a face, " dolled up. I don't do that."

"You don't have to," slipped out of Trent before he realized it. He cleared his throat. "Look as long as you are comfortable, that's all that matters. You look good though."

She smiled at his praise in spite of herself. Trent always did have a way of making her feel like such a girl- but she didn't seem to resent it with him.

"Thanks Trent." She sat on the bed beside him and proceeded to put on her boots. "I know that you kind of have to say that though- friendship and stuff."

He watched as she put on one shoe and then the other.

"Actually I meant it."

She looked at him sharply then. There was something in his voice, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking is all."

"Yeah?"

"Tom's…a real big deal in your life…"

She listened as he continued his thought process aloud.

"Your first crush becomes your first kiss, and now he's your first love. He's lucky to have you." He looked at her sitting beside him.

"One out of three, not bad Lane," She said scooting off the bed and retrieving her purse from the floor. "Tom was only my first kiss."

"Daria?" Tom's voice called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." She went to the doorway.

"Well who were the other two guys? They must have been stupid to let you get away."

She shook her head and walked back over to him to give him a warm hug.

" _You're_ not stupid Trent," she said softly, "you're a good guy; thanks for today." She kissed his cheek and went downstairs to meet up with Tom. Trent touched his cheek where the print of her lips felt like fire. As the meaning of her words sank in he jumped up and raced down the stairs just in time to see them pull off for their date.


	2. Jane and Daria Talk

_First crush? First love? That can't be right…I would have known…Wouldn't I?_

Trent shut the door.

 **Jane's room around a week later…**

"So how did Trent do as my fill in? Horrible right?"

"Actually Trent was great. He pretty much just let me talk my way through thing and come to my own conclusions by acting as a kind of sounding board."

"Hmph…" Jane said looking only vaguely miffed. "I bet he didn't offer to give you the benefit of expert complimentary coloring advice from the standpoint of an exceptional- no, exceptionally brilliant artist did he?"

"No, he didn't…of course I would have liked to have had my best friends input…"

"…but she, meaning me, was out- indulging in some bad habits."

"What kind of bad habits?" Daria looked up from what she was writing.

"Not what exactly, more like who?"

"Okay who?"

"Evan."

Jane's little admission caught Daria completely by surprise. Jane had called him a 'stupid jerk' and dismissed all talk associated with him involved when she'd left the track team.

"Oh." Daria wasn't sure what to say or feel,

"Yeah, oh."

"So you've taken him out of the stupid jerk category and you're dating him?"

"Not dating, exactly…just kind of hanging out- making out, more making out than anything."

"Uhm…"

"It's all good. I'm kinda over the relationship thing right now, but I still want to enjoy the perks so…"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Daria looked at her friend with concern. "As long as it's what you want… It is what you want right?"

She nodded. Jane gave a wry smile. Daria was still feeling guilt pangs and a while ago Jane would have thought- 'hey, she should', but though there was the occasionally awkwardness with Tom talk, they pushed through and then past it because their friendship was worth it.

"It's also what I need."

"So it's just physical?"

Jane laughed out loud at the perplexed look on Daria's face. It was like it was some kind of foreign concept to her or something.

"Yeah, something like that."

Jane returned to putting color on the before abandoned canvas as she spoke.

"Trent was a date guru, huh? And you suffered no ill effect of the remnants of some unresolved…issues of the past?" Jane prodded slightly with a teasing eye and raised brow.

"Nah," Daria continued to write in her notebook.

"And what, pray tell, was this epiphany that allowed you to relegate yourself to the friend role instead of leading lady?"

Daria thought for a few moments.

"He gave me his blessing to date Tom. I knew then that he could never see me as anything more than a friend….and you were both so encouraging about Tom…even after, how it happened. I knew that I was really fortunate for both of your friendships."

Jane turned back to her painting with mixed feelings. Daria continued on the short piece that she was outlining to type up later.

"I even talked to Trent about it."

Jane stopped any facsimile of trying to work on her piece and turned back to Daria with her hands on her hips.

"And what did he say?"

Daria looked up at Jane's tone.

"Nothing…" Daria said as she thought about it. "Tom had come by then and I left."

"Well what would you have said or done if Trent had said that he had feelings for you?"

Daria frowned.

"But he didn't…..and it's okay. Everything is …as it should be."

"…If you say so."

They were both silent.


	3. friendly advice

He looked at her sitting on the couch adjacent to him, while Jane was draped across the chair. Sick Sad World – The Very Best of… was on the tube, but he hadn't so much as looked at the screen.

"Making some more popcorn," Jane jumped up when the commercial came on. "Let me know if it comes back on before I get back."

"Okay."

"Sure."

Trent continued to look at Daria through his half closed lids, wondering if he should say anything… but what would he say? It seemed like every time he had wanted to say something to her lately, she was just out of reach in some kind of way. He could speak to her now, but Jane would be back soon so…

"What's wrong?" Daria's voice intoned on his thoughts.

Trent's eyes snapped to where hers had narrowed focusing on him.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me like there's something wrong. What did I do?"

"Nothing," Trent sat up defending himself.

"So is there something you want me to do…..?" she guessed trying to figure out why he'd been so- un-Trent like.

 _Explain to me why you never told me. Tell me what changed. Tell me what you ever saw in me in the first place….lots of stuff._

"I…"

"You guys, the show is back on and you didn't even say anything." Jane's reemergence broke their conversation.

Trent sighed and forced himself to pay more attention to the show for the evening.

Morgendorffer residence

"So, what are you wearing?" Jane was asking Daria of her impending date with Tom and his folks to the Country Club.

Daria frowned from where she was sitting cross legged on her bed watching Jane flip through her closet that consisted of the same outfit that she wore every day and only a few sparse exceptions in the very back.

"This isn't just hanging out with Tom- he understands- I guess, though you have recently changed your wardrobe for the young man, but alas, I digress. You're going out with Tom and his parents. Meeting the folks over dinner at the Country Club is a big deal."

"I've met them."

"I have too- at the manor." Jane did her best rich girl voice on the last before continuing. "This is a formal get to know our sons girlfriend because he seems serious about her dinner."

"I changed my wardrobe for me- not just Tom. I wanted to try something different, so I did." Daria looked at Jane through angry and hurt eyes.

"I know, I know," Jane raised her hands to stave off Daria's anger. "I just meant- well- what would be the harm in 'dressing for dinner'."

"Don't air quote." Daria straightened herself on the bed. "So what's one more concession right? I did it once, so why not again…and again- and-"

"I think you're reading too much into this- it's just a dinner."

"So what would be wrong with me being- well, me?"

"Nothing… There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I just thought it might be a nice change of pace for you… like before. You seemed to enjoy it on your date right?"

"…..mmm"

Daria turned it over in her mind. She had liked that Tom had been a bit speechless at first and it hadn't really changed the dynamic of them as a couple the way that she had feared that it might.

"So why not go for it again?"

 _Cause I don't want to lose me… it was my thing before and now-_

"Jane, Trent is here." Helen's voice penetrated through the bedroom door.

"Tell him to come on up," Jane opened the door a bit while she spoke to Helen then turned back to Daria. "Let's get a guy's point of view on this, okay?"

"Mmm…"

"Hey Daria, Janey," Trent's mellow voice preceded him.

"Hey," Daria looked to the tall man that always seemed to make every space seem smaller and more comfortable somehow.

"We'd like to get your opinion on- ahem- a rather delicate subject if you don't mind." Jane ventured first.

Trent looked from one to the other of the young women, unsure of what they were asking of him, but willing to listen never the less.

"You remember how you helped me get ready- with- for-" Daria looked away from his gaze finding it all of a sudden difficult to put a simple sentence together.

Jane looked at her, then Trent in confusion.

"What my ever so articulate comrade wants to know is, if you were Daria's boyfriend," Jane took that precise moment to give a broad smirk before continuing, "and you had extended an invitation to her to have dinner at the country club with your family, would you expect her to come 'dressed' according for the event?"

Trent opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jane.

"Keep in mind that you have seen her out of her usual garb- I mean," insert another smirk, "in different clothes that is and were most pleased by the event on previous occasion."

Trent looked at Daria. Daria looked at Trent.

"I have to go." Trent pivoted on his heel and hurried out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. He stood at his car checking his pockets for the keys in a manner that seemed somewhat frantic for him.

"Yo bro, what's with the sprint out the door?" Jane caught up to Trent a bit breathlessly.

"I- just remembered- I have to-"

"Trent…" Daria's voice called to him from the doorway. She approached the brother and sister after closing the door behind her.

"Jane, could we have a minute?" Trent didn't look at his sister when he asked the question.

Jane went back in silently.

Daria approached Trent and stood just in front of him on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel…uncomfortable. You just always seem to give me good advice…or give clarity whenever I need it."

 _Yeah, that's me…dumb schmuk that I am._

"It's not that; I just remembered…I have something that I need to-"

"You don't lie well remember?" she said around a faint smile, then spoke more seriously, "…and we don't lie to each other…right?"

He nodded with a faint smile of his own.

"So what is it?"

 _If this were a movie I kiss you. The music would play a tune befitting of all that we'd been through. There would be a montage at the end showing the happy faces of how everyone is better off with you and me together. I would find a way to become somewhat worthy of being in your presence and your parents would accept me a suitable boyfriend in your life. You would go on to pursue any career that you wish- and quite successfully too… but this is no movie and I don't deserve someone like you. Look at me…exactly who is the high schooler here?_

"Dressing for the Country Club, is this something that you want to do?"

Daria shifted uncomfortably.

"I see," he scratched the back of his head, "if you don't want to do it, then don't. You don't have to change who you are for anyone."

"I _did_ change for that date. What if he expects it now?"

"What if he does? The world won't end. He liked you for you, right?"

She gave a slow nod.

"So just keep doing what you are doing… be yourself…."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Trent gave a slight chuckle.

"Because I'm so smart…..."

"You are smart Trent," she said seriously.

 _Why do you have to undercut yourself like that?_

"You're sweet."

"A sweet kid, right?"

"A sweet young lady that is kind to someone like me."

"Trent…"

"Follow your instinct Daria. Tom- any guy should consider himself lucky to have you think of him…in any capacity…doesn't matter what you wear."

They both looked down at their fingers that had somehow become intertwined. She allowed her thumb to softly stroke his.

"The other day at your place- it seemed like you wanted to tell me something."

 _I'm not going to lose this that we have just because I was too stupid to realize- well, that doesn't matter now._

"I guess it wasn't important." Trent was glad that they weren't looking at each other or surely she would have seen through that lie.

"You…..sure?"

The sound of a car door shutting pulled them from their conversation. They looked up to see Tom approaching. Trent's hand hung limply at his side from where she had let go. He turned to get in his car-

"Trent," Daria's voice pulled his eyes to hers. She gave him a small smile. He nodded. Jane came to join him in the car. They pulled away leaving Daria to stare after them before joining Tom.


	4. As You Wish

"Okay…what the heck was that about back there?" Jane asked Trent after a moment in the car.

Trent drove staring straight ahead.

Jane looked at her brother's profile.

They pulled into the Lane driveway and he shut off the engine.

"Trent…?"

"Do you think I'm stupid Janey?" Trent's voice was a kind of serious that she had never heard before.

"Of course not; you're my brother."

"Brothers can be stupid Janey."

"Well we're not talking about Wind are we?" Jane tried to lighten up the mood to no avail.

He gave her an exasperated look.

"What is it Trent? I know that it has something to do with Daria because you bolted out of there like you were running for dear life- and you've been acting weird ever since- since…" she thought about it for a few moments before drawing some conclusions, "since you helped her with her date."

Jane realized that Trent finding out about Daria's crush had affected him in a way that she hadn't anticipated. She figured that he would be flattered and get a bit of an ego boost, but clearly something else was going on.

"Talk to me."

"I'm going to Jesse's for a while make sure that you lock up tight okay?"

"Uh- okay." Jane got out of the car and looked at her brother. "Trent-"

"I'm fine Janey, really. I just want to hang out with the guys, maybe get some practice in or something productive."

Jane leaned in the window causing Trent to look at her.

"You are Trent Lane and you are hands down the best brother and friend that anyone could ever have so don't you ever forget that."

The left side of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile that reminded her of the first time that he, at elven years of age, had proudly presented her with grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast.

"Right back at you kiddo, now get inside."

"…okay."

She went inside and watched him pull off from the front window before heading to take a shower and try to figure out what was going on with the two people that she was closest to.

 **Morgendorffer residence…**

"There's nothing really on tv," Daria spoke flipping through the channels and finding nothing too appealing.

Tom watched her.

"So…care to share?"

She looked at Tom through narrowed eyes. She knew what he was talking about and choose to ignore him.

"We could watch… jeopardy….or there's an old western on?"

"Willing to watch a western, eh?" Tom raised a brow.

 _Really must be something going on…_

"…you were holding another guys hand… should I be concerned?"

"The 'other' guy was Trent."

 _Yeah, older Trent… lead singer in a band… that you were clearly into once upon a time._

"So is everything…okay with him?"

Daria thought on it.

"I hope so… he was- different- not himself."

Tom wasn't sure how to respond to this for he had never really gotten to know Trent. Trent was just Jane's older brother while they were dating and he would breeze in and out of the house as far as Tom could tell doing his own thing. It hadn't been until after he had gotten involved with Daria that Trent's presence had even registered with Tom. Tom had made a joke about Trent and how he and his band were going nowhere fast and Daria had took it upon herself to champion Trent with a cutting remark about how not everyone was born with a trust fund and that some people had to actually work hard to make their dreams happen instead of having mommy and daddy take care of it. Tom had been floored. Jane always took his comments as the joke that they were- and she is Trent's sister!

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Tom offered.

"I hope so…" Daria cleared her throat and gave Tom a slightly raised brow. "So, western?"

"I thought I saw The Princess Bride when you were flipping through."

Daria said nothing, but flipped it back to the channel and took a seat on the couch and Tom joined her.

 _He gave up a western- a Clint Eastern western._

 _She offered a western. She hates westerns._

Afterwards…

"Thanks…for the movie."

"We watched it at your place so-"

"You know what I mean."

They were at her doorstep and Tom was getting ready to go for the evening.

"Tom, about the country club," Daria ventured feeling somewhat nervous, "I hope that you aren't expecting- I have to be myself, you know?"

Tom's face creased in a worried frown.

"I never expected or wanted anything else."

"I thought that perhaps after our date…"

He gave a relieved chuckle.

"It was different- nice different, but at the end of the day I just want to be with you."

"Me too," Daria blushed feeling relieved. "So the leather corset and whip would be too much for the country club?"

"Maybe for the country club," he pulled her into his arms, "but not for me."

She turned her head slightly embarrassed.

"I should be getting back inside."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek first, then gently on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?"

He looked into her eyes before slowly answering her.

"…as you wish."

Daria swallowed hard and for a moment she thought that he would kiss her again, but instead he stopped just shy of her lips and smiled at her before giving her hand a squeeze and leaving.


	5. Talk

"What's say we go out for a celebratory pizza and you stay over. I passed my test with flying colors, thank you for your help." Jane suggested to Daria while Daria exchanged books at her locker between classes.

"I can't tonight." Daria shut her locker and the duo turned down the hall at a slow pace towards their destinations.

"Ohm…plans with Tom?" Jane asked with a sly smile.

Daria gave a slight blush and curt not.

"What's with the cherry cheeks?"

Daria was more than a little reluctant to speak on the subject of Tom with her best friend/ Tom's ex. Jane had been really great about everything and they had worked through the whole betrayal thing, but it still got awkward- at least to Daria sometimes it did.

"Nothing really…"

 _Just Tom and I are growing a lot closer and I would really like to talk about it with you._

"Come on Daria, give it up." Jane insisted.

"Well he's kind of making me dinner."

Jane raised a brow. This sounded serious.

"So is this THE dinner?"

"No- it's just…dinner, with my boyfriend."

 _She smiled a bit. For her, smiling like that's the teenage equivalent of giggling like an idiot and swooning when your boyfriend walks by…and she called him her boyfriend. Wow!_

The duo entered the classroom and took their seats, both lost in different thoughts.

Lane House…

"Thought you and Daria were going out to celebrate?" Trent's voice cut in on Jane while she was lying across her bed and working on a sketch.

"Postponed," Jane mumbled and concentrated on the sketch.

"Really?" Trent was surprised.

"Yeah, seems she's got big plans with the boyfriend," Jane looked at her brother, finding that he had grown quieter than usual. He looked at her and found her eyes narrowed on him. "What's going on with you and her? You've been…odd."

"Nothing's going on."

 _Not between me and her anyway- at least not like-_

"See, where did you go just then? It's like you checked out on me. I know it has something to do with her telling you about that dumb crush that she had on you."

 _Dumb crush, dumb guy…_

"It was weird to find that out."

"You really didn't know?" Jane asked skeptically.

"No, I didn't."

"And that bothers you?"

"Well…yeah." He sat on the edge of the bed near her, once she had sat up. "How would you feel if you found out that Jesse had a crush on you, especially after- well, after all of this time."

Jane scrunched up her nose slightly after thinking about it.

"It doesn't change anything though right? You're still the same people that you've always been."

"Mmm…"

"It's not like you would have done anything about it if you had known right?"

Trent sat silently.

"Right Trent?" Jane insisted on knowing.

"I guess we'll never know."

She touched his arm, causing him to look at her.

"She was 16, you were 20- there would have been-"

"You think I don't realize all of that Janey?" Trent all but mumbled.

"So- well- what now?"

"Now…nothing. She's with Tom and like you pointed out, I am four years older."

"What if-"

"Let's not deal with what ifs. The now is more than enough. Do me a favor and let's just forget about this whole thing okay?"

"I'll try…"

"I'm gonna head out to practice at Nick's. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Trent left leaving Jane more than a little puzzled at her brother and best friend and the new information that she had received.


	6. Making Changes

"How was the Country Club?" Jane asked of her best friend once they'd each settled into the comfortable positions in her room, doing what they loved to do.

Daria looked up from the notebook that she'd been holding.

"It was okay."

"Okay, that's it?"

"It was fine." Jane looked at her for more. "They're just so…planned in what they do."

"Ah yes," Jane looked up reflectively, "such Wasp- _ishness_ from the Sloane's. No surprise there though, they are old money after all."

"Yeah…and I am not."

Jane looked at Daria. Daria didn't seem as though she were upset by this statement, more like she was observing and forming her opinions from those observations. It was an interesting thing to see- albeit rather clinical from Jane's vantage point.

"Should I even ask what you wore?"

"I was myself." Daria went back to writing.

"So…black leather mini skirt and fish net hose?"

Daria snickered at the image.

"And my top?"

"Who needs one?"

They both laughed good-naturedly.

"It would almost be worth seeing the looks on their faces for me to show up like that." Daria laughed at the horror that she imagined would show on all of the blue bloods in the room.

"I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind," Jane interjected into Daria's thoughts.

"Should I not talk about Tom with you?" Daria asked candidly.

"What? No, you can tell me or ask me anything. Believe me when I tell you that I was over that whole Tom thing a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't about him really- it was you. You are my best friend and the thought that anything or anyone could change that or be more important-"

"That's not-"

Jane held up a hand to stop Daria.

"I get it, but it did hurt like hell."

They were both quiet.

"In any event I kind of got a dose of how you felt when Tom came on the scene with me."

"I don't know how else to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to anymore. We are friends that have weathered the storm and are stronger because of it. Now, spill whatever it is you want to tell me."

"Tom kind of said that he…"

Jane waited patiently.

"Well, you know."

"Okay and what did you say?"

"Nothing. It was kinda sudden…..but really sweet. He didn't use the actual words, but he was close."

"How does this make you feel?"

"I don't know, overwhelmed?" Daria put her notebook to the side and lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I like Tom, a lot. He's been a good boyfriend."

"Okay then. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Mmm…"

"Just keep things honest and you'll be fine."

"The house is really quiet." Daria listened as she might, heard nothing.

"Trent's not here. He's been doing a lot of …stuff lately."

"What kind of stuff?" Daria rolled to her stomach to look at Jane.

"He's been practicing more- with and without the band. He's also been working with Axle at the shop on a regular basis too." Jane stopped painting and put her hand on her hip with a thoughtful expression on her face. "He's been really busy."

Daria thought on the changes that Jane had mentioned in Trent. She had always thought of Trent as such an easy going kind soul. He always seemed to show a kind of gentleness that she'd admired. She was glad that he seemed to be taking some initiative in his life, but at the same time worried that doing so would change him too much- but maybe that was something that he wanted, she mused.

Trent…

"That sounded really good," Trent said after they'd finished their latest rehearsal. It had been very productive from where he stood and their sound had improved by leaps and bounds. Getting everyone together on time had been a little difficult at first, but once he had the guys seemed to get as excited as he was about how well things were going. Trent had even gotten Mystic Spiral entered into a Battle of the Bands contest that was being held two towns over. He was confident that if they kept up with their practices and everyone stayed on point with their parts, then they had a decent shot at winning. He had goals in place and found that he liked it.

"You think that we have a real shot at winning?" Jesse asked what the rest of the guys were thinking.

"Yeah, I do," Trent answered confidently. "We just have to keep up the practices." He looked at Nick and Max, "No matter what happens at the contest, we will have won if we just hold true to doing the thing that we love and doing it well."

They all nodded feeling reassurance wash over them.

"We're gonna rock out and win!" Max shouted.

They all high fived and pumped each other up.

"Okay guys that's a rap for now and I'll give you guys a call about when the next meet it," Trent put away his guitar and headed out to his car.

"Hey Trent, wait up." Jesse did a light jog up to where Trent was getting into his car.

"Need a ride?"

"Nah man, I got my ride."

"Okay, what's up then?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you?" Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "You've been Joe Business lately- why?"

Trent gave Jesse a weary look.

"I'm not calling you 'the man' or anything I just wanted to know what motivated you to- do all this," he gestured to everything.

"I want more…"

"More than what?"

"The life I have." Trent leaned against the car in a thoughtful pose. "I don't want to just float through life like a float on a parade anymore."

Jesse nodded slowly. Trent was right and it was something that Jesse had felt himself, only Trent was doing something about and in doing so, Jesse, Max, and Nick were pushing forth as well. Each liked this new and slightly jarring change for the group.

"I get it…"

"Jane and- everyone, will be going off to college soon and I just felt like it was time to- to make some changes."

"Mm…okay."

"See ya around."

Jesse watched Trent leave.

 _He's thinking about the skirt again… thought he got over that whole thing when he decided that she was too young…_


End file.
